Fairy Tail High
by random22dude
Summary: Lucy has to deal with her past wishing not to be noticed, but with the top boy of the year, Natsu Dragneel hot on her tail and his girlfriend Lisanna waiting for the kill. Can Lucy really be put in the background? Or will she have to deal with all at once? ... And can she finally find true happiness and love? Sorry for the bad summary
1. The Stage Incident

_Lucy's Pov:_

 _Mum, Michelle, Éclair and I were getting out of the car to go to the concert and I was walking away when I realised I forgot something. I turned to mum and asked if she could go back and get my purse and she did. Éclair and Michelle were still in the car fighting over something and mum reached the car when there was a loud bang and I was blown back. I saw their bodies sprawled out along the ground. I got up and ran to them and fell by their side I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder but I ignored it. Suddenly I was thrown off of my knees and chucked into a black abyss and I was surrounded by Éclair, Michelle and mum. They were chanting that it was all my fault. I was surrounded by bodies and I screamed._

I woke up in my bed sweating and looked towards the time. I groaned and saw it was 9:00am in the morning. I shot out of bed. I only had ten minutes to get ready and I groaned once again at the date today. The 7th of July, the anniversary of my mother, sister, and best friends death. I hated this day. It was the day my dad hated me most. He would look at me with horror or disappointment or worst of all, anger.

I had a two minute shower and threw on a blue t-shirt and a skirt with my brown boots. I couldn't be bothered with any makeup and I scooped up my books and threw them in my bag. I stepped out of my room into the massive mansion that only occupied by about half-a-dozen people with more then half-a-dozen rooms. I looked out along the long hallway to see just a few maids running around and ducking into rooms with panicked faces. I rolled my eyes because it was the time my father wanted his breakfast. I smelt the alcohol radiating off the walls too, this early in the morning, I knew it would be a long night tonight. I ran to the front door to avoid him.

I never see him anymore. Only when he's really drunk and angry. After the accident he blamed me. Fair enough too, I blame myself. I walked down the three story house to the front door. I opened the door to find Capricorn in a fancy black car.

"Same as always Cap." I said and he nodded.

"A block away as always Lady Lucy." I cringed at the name. I really wished he would stop calling me that by I knew he never would so I just slid inside the car and waited to reach my destination. Once the car stopped I hopped out of the car and continued the trip to school.

I always get dropped a block away from school so people don't realise I am rich. I got to school and the hallways were empty. I looked at my watch to see that I was five minutes late… well damn. I ran towards the assembly room and quietly opened the door. I ran to sit by Levy and Juvia.

"Where the hell have you been?" Levy asked.

"I kinda slept in today…" Levy rolled her eyes and I looked towards Juvia, I then looked towards the stage. She was staring loving towards her "Gray-sama" and I too rolled my eyes. She was obsessed with him. I don't even know how she even met him and I don't think she has ever even talked to him. If she did talk to him she would probably faint.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by my name being called out.

"Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel for the highest academic achievement in the school." I heard people clap and whistle but not for me but for that Natsu guy. I got up and had a horrible sick feeling in my stomach. I always hated getting up on stage. I hated getting attention so I wanted to get it over and done with.

I fast walked towards the stage in front of Natsu. I got to the stairs and walked up to get my achievement. I bowed and when Natsu got handed his award the crowd burst into cheers. Mostly from the girls which I was not surprised by. He was after all the heartthrob of the school… I think.

In my rushed state I tried to get down the stairs but I missed one and as I braced for impact. I was waiting for the cold hard impact of the cold floor and laughing from the crowd but instead I felt warm calloused hands against my stomach and I heard the entire crowd taking in a deep breath. I looked behind me to see a ruffle of pink hair. I then looked in front of me to see a group of girls giving me the death glare. I saw one in particular… Lisanna, Natsu's girlfriend. I growled at him.

"Let me go!"

"But you will fall!?"

"I know that idiot, just let me go."

"But you'll get hurt." Natsu said with his voice full of concern.

"I don't care!" And honestly I didn't. I would rather get a face full of floor and be the laughing stock of the school for a few days then have to deal with Natsu's crazy fangirls for a few months.

"You're a weirdo Luigi."

I couldn't help but retort back, "It's Lucy thank you very much." I rolled my eyes but was stopped halfway when my face was met with the dusty dirty floor. The whole room erupted in laughter and I rubbed my face knowing it was going to bruise. I sat up and saw a hand being offered but once again it was Natsu. I pushed it away. "If I told you to drop me why would I want you to help me back up?"

"I was trying to help you weirdo." I rolled my eyes again and rubbed my face. I pushed my self up from the floor and started to walk over to Levy and Juvia who both had a worried look on their faces until I was once again stopped by a hand. I groaned and turned around.

"WHAT!?"

"Jeez calm your farm Luigi-"

"It's LUCY!"

"Oh hey Lucy nice to meet you I am Natsu." He did this massive grin and a could have sworn he had little fangs. As I stared more I was starting to realise he was actually quite cute but I shook my head to snap out of it, thinking back to his latest comment I hit my hand against my head.

"I know idiot… I think everyone knows your name. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to class."

"You're not like most girls you know Lucy."

"Really Natsu, that cliché line, really?"

"Sorry couldn't think of anything else… anyway we should meet up sometime and get to know each other like-" He was interrupted by Lisanna calling him over. "oh well speak to you soon Luce."

I scoffed… again, like getting to know him was ever going to happen but, my eyes followed him against my will… No one had called me Luce in ages and I sure wasn't expecting him to say it.


	2. TFC

_Lucy's Pov:_

I looked back over to where Natsu and all his friends were sitting to see him and Lisanna once again staring burning holes at me. I rolled my eyes waiting for it all to be over. Finally, it was. Our principle, Makarov, finally had the closing ceremony and we were dismissed to go to our classes. I jumped out of my seat and rushed to my locker. Once I had reached it I looked towards my timetable and stopped dead in my tracks. Fan-fricken-tastic. I had history next with Makarov, Natsu and… Lisanna. Hopefully they would forget about me and I could simply go on with me day.

As I reached the class I sat down as usual in the front left corner but when I looked down, all over my desk were horrible messages. I didn't really take that into mind though because I didn't care, what I was more worried about was how fast they could get it all on my desk when assembly was less then five minutes ago.

I got out my books and buried my nose into them. I was actually getting to a good part about how Hitler had pulled off all his major schemes when the book was suddenly yanked from my grip. I looked up to see a big toothy grin for the second time today and I couldn't help but groan.

"Hiya Luce." I groaned again and snatched my book back.

"What do you want Natsu?"

"I simply came to say hi, whats wrong with that?" I rolled my eyes and continued on reading. Natsu obviously hurt that I ignored him started to poke me. At first I just ignored him hoping that he would eventually go away, but oh no, he kept on poking me and poking and I couldn't help when I shouted in the middle of the class.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" The class automatically goes silent and looks towards Natsu and and I. I look at him also, glaring and once again he has that horrible happy grin on his face.

"No." I couldn't help but punch him off of his seat. He looked up to me hurt. "Jeez you have a strong punch for a girl."

I smiled as kindly as I could and said, "Thank you."

He got back onto his seat and looked at me weirdly, "It wasn't meant as a compliment, weirdo."

"Well I'm taking it as one, idiot." We start bickering back and forth when a horrible angelic and winey voice calls out.

"Natsu babe, come over here." I couldn't help but scoff but at the same time I swear I could see Natsu roll his eyes just a bit when Lisanna called out to him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." As he gets up to walk away I turn to see Lisanna glaring at me. I knew then and there I was in for a long day today.

When the bell rang signalling break time I ran out of class to hopefully avoid any trouble but of course my luck doesn't exist so as I was reaching out my hand to un-lock my lock I was tugged back by my hair. I fell to the floor with a loud thump and a slowly forming group. Once I had gained my composure I started to get up until I was kicked back down again. I turned my head to see TFC (The Fan Club). I took a deep breath and began to try and get up once again but was slapped down stinging my already injured cheek. I looked around to see a bigger crowd gathering around but quite quickly my attention was back on TFC.

"Bitch"

"Whore"

"Slut" I rolled my eyes and scoff as Flare, Yukino and Angel all call me a name. Its not like I haven't heard it all before. Sure I'm not popular and I don't get much attention but that doesn't mean I still can't be bullied.

I shivered as I felt a hot sickly breath on my neck. I tilted my head slightly to see a strand of long red hair. "You little bitch need to stay away from Natsu, he's Lisanna's man. Got it?" I really wanted to say something but I wanted to get out of this situation A.S.A.P. So I curtly nodded my head put my stuff away and headed for the library.

I had finally got my hands on a book that I had been waiting ages for. It was about a group of friends who belong to a magical guild and they went on tons of adventures. Since I got so excited about it, I started to read it whilst I was walking when I came face to chest with non other than Natsu Dragoneel. He looks down at me and laughs.

"Wow Luce you really need to be more careful." As soon as he said that his face turned into a look of worry and I looked around to see what could have caused it but I could see absolutely nothing. I looked back at him only to see his hand coming towards my face and I couldn't help but flinch away. When I did this a quick look of confusion set across his face but then it was gone.

"Hey calm down alright, I was only gonna check your face, not hit you or anything. Are you ok?"

I nodded my head and answered with a quick "fine" and dogged passed him to make my way towards the Library until my wrist was grabbed and I was once again pulled into Natsu's chest. I felt his calloused hands gently rest against my chin lifting it up slowly and carefully. I pushed down the feeling of the tingling that was slowly arriving.

He rubbed his thumb gently across my sore cheek and I flinched away in pain. As I was pulling away once again though, I was being tugged once again. Natsu was forcing me to walk in the opposite direction of where I wanted to be.

"What are you doing Natsu? I want to go to the Library!"

"Well I'm taking you to the nurse's office first."

"Don't worry about it, you don't have to do this… I can do it later when I get home." He just shook his head and kept going.

"It's my fault that you're getting a bruise on your cheek. I dropped you when I really shouldn't have."

"I told you to drop me so it's my fault."

"I shouldn't have listened."

"It's still not your fault though."

"Yeah it is weirdo."

"No it's- Hey why are you calling me a weirdo? What did I even do to deserve that title."

"Well lets see, you tripped over on a stage, you told me to drop you, you had your nose-

"Yeah you can shut up now, I get it."

"Oh but I don't want to…."


	3. Nurse's Office

_3_ _rd_ _persons Pov:_

Once Lucy and Natsu made it to the nurse's office he made her sit on the bed. There was currently no nurse occupying the office but Natsu had been here enough times to know where everything was.

He reached into the freezer to grab an ice pack and then into a few other draws. He grabbed out the anti-septic wipe and a Band-Aid for a cut Natsu could have sworn wasn't there when she fell but for some reason suddenly was. He brushed it off and walked over to Lucy.

He gently pressed the anti-septic wipe to the cut and she hissed away in pain.

"Don't be such a baby."

"I'm not a baby, you're just doing it too hard!"

"I am not you're just a woos."

"I am not!" Natsu scoffed and then pressed the Band-Aid to her face and she flinched away in pain.

"OWWWW That was defiantly too hard!"

"Oh shut up, you're such a nuisance."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!" He chucked the ice pack at her face and just rolled his eyes.

"Put that on your face to reduce the swelling you weirdo."

"I am not a weirdo."

In the middle of this the two bickering couple failed to notice a white-haired figure walk in. They were glaring at Lucy and at how close Lucy and Natsu and started to hiss quietly. They finally made themselves known by a cough. Lucy and Natsu pulled away quickly to look towards the entrance.

"Oh Lisanna, hey." She waved to him and strutted over. Hiding her face from Natsu, she threw a feral glare at Lucy.

She then turned to Natsu and in a sultry voice said, "Natsu I'm bored, let's go have some fun." Lucy could have sworn that she saw Natsu roll his eyes again.

"Not now, I'm busy Lisanna." Lisanna scoffed, wrapped her arms around Natsu's stomach and pulled his back into his chest. Lucy swore her eyes popped out of her head when Natsu threw Lisanna's arms off of him.

She did a horrible pout that looked like her lip had just been stung by a bunch of bees.

"Why are you hanging out with this slut anyway?"

When Lisanna said this, Natsu took a big step back and shouted, "What the fuck Lis, what the hell is wrong with you? I was only helping her since it was my fault. Apologize right fucking now!" Once again Lisanna pouted but she did apologize which startled Lucy especially at how easy it came out of her mouth. Not once had Lisanna ever apologized. It was just so weird to hear, but as quickly as the surprise appeared, it disappeared.

Lisanna was looking directly at her with a horrible sadistic look on her face. "Hey _Lucy,_ why don't you sit with us today at lunch?" Natsu started to jump up and down and agree, but Lucy shook her head, not wanting any more attention on her than there already was.

"Oh, come on, why not?" Lucy cringed at Lisanna's horrible sickly sweet voice.

"I don't want to leave my friends alone."

Natsu piped up and said, "They can just sit with us."

"I need to…. Umm… study?"

"Why do you need to do that Luce when you can just do it at home?"

Lucy was running out of excuses and she knew she really wasn't going to get out of this one, so when she finally gave in Natsu was jumping with joy. Lucy was suddenly dreading the lunch ahead and many things were processing through her mind until her thoughts were interrupted by a loud ringing noise.

"Oh looks like the bell rang, see ya Luce, Lisanna." He gave his signature grin and walked off with a wave.

Lisanna strode over to Lucy and lent down right by her ear and growled, "You better fucking be there bitch, I have a game to play with you." And she then left.

Lucy got off of the bed and sighed, the trio, all-walking off to their respective classes.

Lucy just happened to have one of her favorite lessons, Home Economics. Her teacher was Mira-Jane Strauss. She was Lisanna's older sister. Lucy didn't really understand how they were related, both were polar-opposites. This was her favorite class because no TFC, no Natsu and no Lisanna so she could finally relax.

As soon and she stepped into the classroom, her stomach growled. Mira heard it and giggled.

"What did you not eat today or something Lucy?" Lucy thought back to this morning and realized that in her rushed state she forgot to grab something to eat.

So Lucy looked towards her teacher and replied with a sweet smile, "I must have forgotten to." Mira smiled again and handed her some cookies.

She whispered into Lucy's ear, "Just don't tell anyone that I gave you these, cause you're my favorite." She walked away with a wink and students started to flood the class while Lucy sat, munching away on her cookie silently thanking Mira.

"Alright class, we are going to start a new assignment. This one will go on through most of the semester. Your task is to bake two cakes. One very intricate one and one simple one. You are to start your planning for it today and once you begin to make it, it will be placed in the food preserver. These will also be put on display to the whole school and students as well as judges will vote for the best one, however no one will know who's is who's so the voting is fair. Now go and start! Don't forget to have fun."

Lucy went to her respective desk to start planning her cakes. For some reason for the intricate cake Lucy felt like doing a red dragon. She started designing the dragon and the scales with a scar across its eye. She spent a little while on this design and then moved onto her simple design. Which consisted of a pink cake with branches of rainbow cherry blossoms decorating a side and the top.

She had lost herself in the detail that she nearly jumped out of her seat when the bell rang. Oh that horrible bell signaling the start of an extremely long lunch.


	4. Lunch

_Lucy's Pov:_

I walked into the place I was dreading, full of guys trying to show off their muscles, girls gawking at them, nerd's playing card and video games and then _that_ table. Before I walked over there I ran to Levy and Juvia to talk to them about sitting with the "popular's". My breathing started to get fast paced and my mouth began to get dry when approaching the two. The fear of sitting with the big group finally hitting me full force.

When I finally reached the two I stuttered, "We, me, you, me and-"

"What's wrong Lu-Chan?" Levy asked oh so kindly, I still couldn't get my words out because of my arising panic attack. When Levy and Juvia finally realized what was happening to me Levy grabbed my face while Juvia started to rub my back soothingly.

"Juvia asks Love-Rival to breath."

"Lu-Chan look at me and breath with me ok, in and out, in and out." Slowly I started to get my breath back and I stopped shaking so violently.

"I'm alright, thanks. I'm all good now."

"Are you sure Lu-Chan?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"What were-" Levy was cut off by Juvia.

"Juvia-san would like to point out Natsu coming towards us right now." I swung my head over my shoulder to see that, that was in fact the case. I started to slowly panic again. I never wanted to be this noticed but of course my tragically clumsy self had to fall off of a stage only hours before hand. Now that I think about this all it seems that all this happened over the week but really, this has all taken place in a few hours… wow.

My thoughts were interrupted by a punch in the shoulder. I blinked and looked around noticing Natsu by my side and Juvia along with Levy looking dumbfounded.

"Luce, were you not gonna tell your friends that you were sitting with us today?"

I shook off my daze and answered Natsu, "Sorry blanked out for a minute there."

He rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Yeah, tell me about it. You're a pro at it."

I couldn't help but slap his arm at the snide comment. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing… Nothing at all." With that he grabbed my hand, started tugging me away and signaled Juvia and Levy to follow. While on our way to _the_ table Natsu and I both started bickering. Along the lines of 'you're pulling to hard,' and 'you're just a baby,' and so on.

We finally make it to _the_ table and I finally see the full scale of their group. Natsu clears his throat as if he's about to present an awards show. "Right, Luce, Levy and Juvia this here is Ezra," She had long scarlet hair and nodded firmly when her name was called, "this is Lis who you already know, Gajeel," he looked like a bloody gangster and scared the living shit out of me and when he grunted in response I nearly jumped to hide behind Levy, "this is Loke," He was looking at me like he was a predator and I his prey, so I actually took a step behind Levy, "annnnddd this here is Gray."

I choke on my spit I was just swallowing when that name was called out, the man one of her best friends was obsessed with. Great. I look toward Juvia whose eyes were popping out of head and I looked towards the source of her intense stare to see a topless black-haired male. I knew of this stripping habit so I coughed to catch his attention. With a roll of my eyes, I huffed out, "Oi, you might wanna put a shirt on, idiot." I could hear a few cuss words coming from his mouth when I heard another word… stripper. I looked towards Natsu and he was laughing his head off while repeating that over and over again, until Gray had enough and launched himself at Natsu.

"You wanna go fire breath?"

"Bring it on ice dick."

"Oh you asked for it flame brain."

I looked between the two and shook my head. What the heck was with their names? I then realized that I should move unless I wished to be caught in the middle of this.

 _Levy's Pov:_

In the midst of the extremely entertaining fight I felt a presence next to me so I looked to my right and I was right. That guy Gajeel with long black hair and was extremely tall unless it was just my sight affecting that area, but I was pretty sure that it wasn't.

A grunt started and then some words came out of the brute's mouth. "What's a shrimp like you doing here?" I was pretty sure my face went read at the mean comment.

"My names Levy dickhead."

"Oh, it's a feisty shrimp."

"ITS LEVY YOU BIG BRUTE!" Gajeel just hmphed and walked away leaving me fuming and red-faced.

 _Lucy's Pov:_

I jumped as a booming voice filled the room. I looked to see Ezra with an angry expression on her face glaring at the two boys who were currently starting a racket. She grabbed them both by the ears.

"Are you two fighting again?" She boomed.

Both boys shook their head vigorously at in sync said, "No, no, of course no Ezra." She nods and mutters a good and sat down to continue eating her strawberry cake.

Levy, Juvia and I all sat down finally at the table going to our bags for our lunches. Once mine was on the table I got a cold shiver down my spine, and saw Lisanna's evil eyes glaring into her forehead, but it quickly changed into that of a pure evil plan. I remembered why I was so scared sitting here. An evil Lisanna that would be scheming of ways to break me. YAY. Not.

A few minutes later nothing was done, so I actually thought I would scave out of this lunch unharmed, but I was oh sooooo wrong.

"So Lucy what do you like to do?" I shivered at the coldness of her voice; I couldn't believe the confidence that rushed through me at that moment.

"I don't want to nor do I have to say." Hoping I would also come off as a cold-hearted bitch, so life could go back to normal, didn't work.

Lisanna replied with, "Ohh we have a feisty one here ladies and gentlemen." There were a few chuckles but basically everyone continued on with their eating. Before I could retort anything back, Levy answered the question for me which I internally groaned.

"Lu-Chan really enjoys reading, writing, cooking and astrology!"

"Ohh like to look up at the stars hey Lucy?" I simply nod and continue eating. A few more questions were asked like have I ever been kissed and have I ever had a boyfriend, both of which were a no. Loke then some how slid himself next to me and said, "I'll be your first princess." I couldn't help but shiver away in disgust.

Lisanna started to get awfully close to a touchy subject for me and I was asked the dreaded question that I had tried so hard to avoid.

"So Lucy, what are your parents like?" I couldn't help it when I started stuttering and I looked towards Levy and Juvia but they couldn't help because I never talked about my parents with even them. I nearly had a heat-attack when Levy piped up agreeing with Lisanna, asking me to tell her more about my parents.

With a mumble I say, "I don't like to talk about them."

"What, do you hate them, did they do something, and/or they hit you?" I flinched at this accusation and suddenly had tears sting my eyes, "Oh no I know, they don't love you." She clapped her hands at my reaction, I snapped my head up in her direction thinking that she knew, but she couldn't know, "I'm right aren't I?" To try and hide the fact I shook my head violently.

"Oh for god sake Lisanna, SHUT UP." I looked towards Natsu who just shouted at his girlfriend. I then look towards Lisanna and she's glaring at me, again. She huffs gets up and walks over to my direction and " _trips"_ spilling her food all over me. I can't stand it and get up and run off with tears running down my cheeks.

 _Third-Person Pov:_

Natsu was standing whilst throwing horrific glares at Natsu. He looked towards the place were Lucy ran out and started running too, followed by Levy and Juvia. It took a minute for Levy to pry Juvia away from her 'Gray-Sama' But Juvia ultimately chose over her friend ran after her too.

Natsu caught up to Lucy and grabbed her wrist. He twirled her into his chest not caring about the food and hugged her closely whispering over and over again about how sorry he was. He was then suddenly pushed back and she escaped his grip.

Lucy started to shout. "Why the hell are you doing this? You only realized my existence like five hours ago!"

"So what, friends can be made in an instant, so why can't that happen to us?"

"Because I don't make friends with just a click of fingers, it takes me ages for me to finally open up to someone and honestly I can't see me being friends with someone who has a girlfriend like that. Just don't come near me Natsu… ever."

"Luce-"

"Don't you dare fucking call me Luce. Don't say that, no ones aloud to say that. Don't even say my name. Here's an idea don't talk to me. When we walk past each other in the halls or in class don't even say hi. You're just a big nuisance that I don't need in my life so just leave me alone!" All through out that out burst Lucy's voice was shaky and had tears streaming down her face.

She ran into the girls bathroom and Levy along with Juvia rushed in right behind her leaving Natsu standing there trying to process what the hell just happened, and how he could fix it cause he sure as hell wasn't letting Lucy go with out a fight. He knew something was going on and he was determined to find out and help her.

What Natsu didn't want to admit however, deep down he felt something more than a friendly feeling towards Lucy, it felt nothing like what he had with Lisanna. To be honest, Natsu was terrified by that fact.


	5. Black Mail

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, it will probably be like this cause of school but I will try to update as much as I can. Hiro owns it Fairy Tail and all the characters but I own the story. There have also been a few hate comments put on my account but don't worry they are just my idiot "friends". BTW a lot of perspective switches in this so sorry in advance._

 _Natsu's Pov:_

I was standing in the hallway gob smacked when I finally registered what happened and I thought about going to the bathroom to talk to Lucy but I thought against it. She needed her space to sort things out.

Suddenly rage filled me and I stormed back into the cafeteria set to yell my head off when my craze was cut short by an annoying ringing. The bloody fucking bell. My rage would have to wait for later. I stormed to my locker chucking a quick look back towards the bathroom but Lucy wasn't to be seen, I angrily took out my books and started to walk to my next class that had neither Lisanna nor Lucy.

I sat down at my desk ready for class to start but today I just couldn't focus and it was replaced with boredom. This class was just plain annoying right now and un-needed. Full of too much energy and irritation I started tapping and I guess it was aggravating when a kid behind me shouted at me to stop. Because of my frenzy I turned to him and shouted at him, then punched him.

A loud voice filled the room and was telling me to go straight to the principal's office. Relief flowing through me that I could finally escape this torture when I saw Levy and Juvia coming out of the bathroom so I started to walk over towards them but they shook their heads, which I took as a strong, firm no telling me not to enter. I huffed and continued on my way towards the principal's office.

I turned to corner when I was met with a repulsive sight. Lisanna was against the lockers with Bixslows tongue down her throat. I gagged at the disgusting sight.

 _(A little time before Natsu got kicked out of class)_

 _Lucy's Pov:_

I was hunched over in the cubical with tears streaming down my face. I heard Levy and Juvia come in and they were trying so hard to get my attention but I wasn't going to budge. No matter how hard they tried I would not be leaving this cubical.

"Get the hell out!" I shouted hoping that would be enough to make them leave but of course with their stubborn attitudes they didn't.

"Lucy, you better get the hell out of this toilet or I swear I will drag you out no matter if you're peeing or not." I scoffed at Levy's remark.

"Juvia-Chan will give Levy-Sama a leg up." I groaned at their persistence but looked up to meet their satisfaction. I could only imagine what my face would have looked like. Red faced and splotchy, so I did the best I could to wipe them off and make my face look at least the tiniest bit close to normal.

 _Levy's Pov:_

I looked over the cubicle door to see Lucy's red and splotchy face and messy frizzy hair. I sighed in defeat knowing that we wouldn't really get anywhere with Lucy in this state but all I could do was try.

"Lu-Chan, come out and we can talk about it. You can't keep this all bottled up like you normally do. You have to talk to us. That's what friends are for, to lean on." She simply shook her head and pressed it to her knees. I looked to Juvia to let her know it wasn't working. I could feel myself getting closer and closer to the ground and then firmness hit my feet. I leaned against the door and for the last time said, "Lu, when ever you want to talk we're here, we're always here. You know where to find us." I huffed and together Juvia and I walked out of the bathroom.

As I was opening the door and we stepped out in the corridor, I saw Natsu. I really did feel sorry for him. He had never meant for Lucy to get hurt like this but she never had much luck in the people and friend department. I could tell he wanted to come and talk to her from the look in his eyes, I was seriously contemplating it but as he started stepping forward, I shook my head. She didn't need him right now. She needed to be alone.

I really felt sorry for him when he let out a huff. The poor boy just wanted to apologize but he couldn't.

"Come on Levy-San, Juvia and Levy-San need to get to class. Can you come up with a good excuse to why we were late." I looked over to Juvia and nodded, I can just make up something about the Library.

 _Lucy's Pov:_

Once I heard the door close I got myself out of the toilet. As much as I wanted to hide in my sorrow, a toilet was the neither best nor most hygienic way. I got up and walked towards one of the sinks. God I looked horrible. This day is just the best, the anniversary of _The Event_ , falling down on my face in front of the whole school and then getting verbally abused by TFC. To top it all off I then got horribly battered at lunch when everyone ganged up on me. Could this day get any worse? I don't think it could.

Well at least I didn't think it could until TFC walked into the bathroom without their main bitch Lisanna. Great… just fucking great. I hope I have enough Band-Aids and bandages to deal with the beating I'm about to get.

"Well, well, isn't this the little slut that thought she could get Lisanna's Natsu?"

"Why Flare I think you are correct." I rolled my eyes. I have had enough for one day.

"Can you just get on with it all ready." And as soon as that line left my mouth my ass was met with the cold floor of the bathroom.

 _Natsu's Pov:_

" **What The Fuck Lisanna? What The Fuck Do You Think You're Doing?"** I stormed over to them, shoved Bixslow off so he ran away and then I pushed Lisanna against the locker.

"What the hell is going on? Answer me dammit! I want fucking answers!"

"Natsu babe-" 

"Don't fucking babe me tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"Well Natsu, a girl like me needs some action but you just don't do that for me. You're a virgin and no matter how much I try to get you to have sex with me you don't. I have needs to be filled but you just don't fill them. I need a play thing." I wanted to punch Lisanna for all of this. Who does this bitch think she is?

"So you've been doing this behind my back for who knows how long. You know what? We're through. We are done. I never want to see you're fugly face again, especially after what you did to Lucy. We are do-" I was interrupted by Lisanna's tsk's.

"You don't want to do that Natsu Dragneel." She tried to threaten me but I wouldn't budge, she tilted her head slightly and had a horrible sadistic smile on her face. "Well then if that's not going to work how about Lucy?" My body tensed, I took a step back with a murderous gaze in my eyes.

"Don't you dare!"

"Now lets see, if you break up with me… hmmm… I will make Lucy's life a living hell, maybe she might try to even kill herself."

"You can't touch her if I'm protecting her."

"Natsu, Natsu, you can't always protect her."

I couldn't believe what I was about to say after everything but Lucy didn't need any more problems I need to protect her as much as I can. She doesn't deserve any more trouble.

Fine, but only if you promise not to hurt her."

"Of course Natsu my dear. I am so glad you can see my side of things. Lets get to class shall we?"

She tried to grab my hand but I ripped it away. "I have to get to the principles office."

"Ok babe, see you soon." I gagged when she kissed my cheek and glared at her while she walked away. I took my way down towards the principles office.

 _Third Person's Pov:_

Natsu had thought he was protecting Lucy but really it was the exact opposite. If he was so intent on going that far to protect her then he must really like her. Lisanna of course was extremely jealous and she was furious. Who was Lucy to break them up? She had no right in this world. Lisanna would do what ever she could to keep Lucy and Natsu apart. To be really honest she wouldn't mind if Lucy killed herself in the process, that was her and Natsu could be together for ever.


End file.
